


Sick Day

by Skk



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skk/pseuds/Skk
Summary: Kigo one shot. Shego takes care of Kim while she's sick, and Ron finds out they're dating.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Sick Day

Shego was worried when Kim said she was sick. Of course, Kim was human, and she got sick just like everyone else. But unlike everyone else, her girlfriend insisted she could ‘do anything,’ and that included going about her life as normal when she really should be resting. So if Kim admitted she was sick, Shego knew it was bad.

When she got to Kim’s apartment, her girlfriend was laying in bed, shivering under her blanket. Kim looked up at her. “Shego?” She sounded weak. _Shit._

“I’m here Princess. I’ll go get another blanket for you.”

Kim shook her head. “Stay.”

“I’ll be right back once I have another blanket, okay?”

Shego walked out of the room and saw a blanket on the couch, where she knew it would be, but she ignored it and went to the kitchen. Kim had probably waited at least a day to call her, so she definitely hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since yesterday at the latest. Shego grabbed a cup of water and a sleeve of crackers, then retrieved the blanket and returned to Kim’s room.

“Princess, I brought you some water.” Kim shook her head, refusing to take the cup. “I’m not getting in bed with you until you drink some,” she warned.

Kim glared weakly, but she sat up and took a few sips before handing the glass to Shego. She also refused to eat the crackers, but Shego decided that the water was enough of a victory for now. She put the extra blanket on top of Kim, and crawled into bed next to her. Her girlfriend immediately snuggled closer to her, and, though she would never admit it, Shego’s heart melted. She wrapped her arms around Kim, and whispered, “Go to sleep, Princess.”

Kim looked up at her with big, trusting eyes. “You’ll stay?”

“Of course. Now _sleep_.” Kim nodded and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Shego found herself drifting off too. She didn’t fight it, and fell asleep with her arms wrapped around her Princess.

She was woken by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Laying in bed with Kim in her arms, with her girlfriend’s head resting on her chest...this was one of her favorite places in the world, and she wasn’t happy that she was being disturbed. She was also curious about who had opened the door and how they’d gotten into the apartment, but mostly she just wanted them _gone_ so she could go back to cuddling with her Princess. When she looked up, however, she realized it wasn’t going to be that simple.

“Hey buffoon.”

Ron looked like he was about to pass out, and his pink rat scurried up to his shoulder, jumping up and down and making incomprehensible squeaking noises. When Ron started to sway, the rodent actually slapped him to get his attention, which made Shego like him.

“Shego! What are you doing here?”

Shego glanced down at Kim to make sure she hadn't been woken by the noise, then looked up at Ron again. “Well I _was_ taking a nap, but I’m having some trouble. Specifically, some annoying, male, blonde trouble.”

After some more squeaking from his naked pink rodent, Ron seemed to regain at least some of his composure. “Right, got it. Uh…why are you taking a nap in KP’s bed?”

“Because she wants me to be here. And she’s sick.” Shego realized that, as much as she wanted to let her girlfriend sleep, she probably wouldn't be able to handle this on her own. Or rather, she wouldn't be able to handle it without hurting Ron, and she knew that would upset Kim. “Princess, you need to wake up.” Kim groaned and moved a little, but didn’t open her eyes. “Princess, c’mon, it’s time to wake up.”

Kim rolled over and buried her face in Shego’s neck. “Don’t wanna.”

Shego was staring daggers at Ron, but her voice was soft when she spoke to Kim. “I know, but there’s someone here who wants to talk to you.”

“Make ’em leave. I wanna sleep.”

“Kim, please.”

Kim finally shifted so she could see the door, and when she spoke, she sounded a little less groggy. “Ron? Why are you here?”

“I was, uh, you’re sick! Soup! I was bringing soup.” He held up a paper bag to demonstrate. “But um, why is Shego here?”

“Because she’s hot,” Kim muttered, burying her face in Shego’s neck again.

Ron’s face turned an interesting shade of red, and Shego rolled her eyes. “Not like _that_. I’m _literally_ hotter than the average human. Side effect of the plasma.” Ron nodded slowly. “Of course, I’m hot in the other way too.” Ron’s face turned an even brighter shade of red.

“R-right,” he stammered.

Kim shot an unusually hateful glare at Ron and wrapped her arms around Shego possessively. “Mine.”

Shego laughed and stroked Kim’s hair as she spoke to Ron. “As you can see, I’m already taken, so you need to go find your own hot girlfriend.”

“G-girlfriend?” This time, Ron actually did faint.

Shego looked down at Kim. She definitely sounded a little better now, but she still looked awful. “You can go back to sleep, Princess. I’ll talk to him when he wakes up.” Kim cuddled closer to Shego, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her girlfriend’s chest again. Shego pressed a quick kiss to the top of Kim’s head and waited for Ron to wake up.

When Ron stood up, the first thing out of his mouth was, “Girlfriend?”

“Watch the volume, buffoon. If you wake her again, I _will_ hurt you, whether or not you’re her best friend.”

He nodded and spoke more quietly. “You’re really dating her?”

“Well, I don’t spend my free time cuddling with people I’m not in love with, if that answers your question.”

It looked like Ron was trying to wrap his mind around the situation, which was more than she’d expected. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn’t run out of the room screaming, but she was prepared to attribute at least half of that to the pink rodent. “Okay, well I’ll, um, go now.”

He started to walk backwards out of the room, not taking his eyes off Shego. “Hey buffoon?” He froze. “If you tell _anyone_ about me and Kimmie, I will personally gut you. Got it?” He nodded. “You can put the soup in the fridge on your way out. Thanks for stopping by.”

He closed the door, and Shego sighed in relief. _Finally._ She pulled her girlfriend closer and went back to sleep.


End file.
